Hoppus
Hoppus is the recurring antagonist in Mighty Magiswords, one of the main protagonists of The Angry German Kid Show NEXT and Mighty Magiswords GT and father of Millie Bunny. He is a rabbit mercenary and Magisword user. He usually appears as an enemy of the Warriors for Hire, either at the behest of someone else or for his own purpose. Appearance Personality Relationship with Danelda Relationship with Witchy Simone Relationship with Jeseca Rabswell Biography Background Mighty Magiswords Toon War, Magiswords Echoes Mighty Magiswords Season 2 SlendyBob Takes Over The Magisword Universe Just after the events of "Hangry Hangry Hoppus", he got sent to jail and indirectly unleashed SlendyBob. In Episode 2, he confronts his own nephew who turned into a demon. In Episode 3, he later accepts to team up with Danelda and the Warriors for Hire. The Angry German Kid Show Backstories After the 3 months of jail, Danelda has set Hoppus free. (Somebody fill the rest of the plot of the episode "Hoppus' Return to Rhyboflavin") Hoppus is going to be a good rabbit. But until he moving to Germany, he's starting to get filled with darkness, a little when he think that Fabrice died. The Angry German Kid Show The Angry German Kid Movie The Angry German Kid Show Power-Up Angry German Kid: Final Mix The Movie Dragon Ball AB The Angry German Kid Show NEXT Mighty Magiswords GT Power Abilities Ceasar Salad TBA Carrot Spikes TBA Triple Carrot Shot TBA Double MagiSword Tornado Attack TBA Monster Form TBA Dinosaur Form TBA Dark Form After Gene made the clip of his crossover "Dragon Ball Super: The Secret of the Krusty Krab", this ability is now coming up to The Angry German Kid Show NEXT. It's also known as his 1,000,000,000th Super Saiyan form on "Dragon Ball Super: The Secret of the Krusty Krab". Garlic Cannon After Gene made the clip of his crossover "Dragon Ball Super: The Secret of the Krusty Krab", this ability is now coming up to The Angry German Kid Show NEXT and it's his signature technique for his Dark form. It's a same technique of Vegeta's Garlik Gun except with a red/black color. Appearences in other media Mighty Magiswords See on Biography, Mighty Magiswords Voice actors Mighty Magiswords *English: Eric Bauza The Angry German Kid Show NEXT and Mighty Magiswords GT *English: Travrinity (entire series), AGKandRockman2001 (some of the episodes) *Basaha Malay: ??? *Japanese: Battles Mighty Magiswords *Hoppus vs. Warrior for Hire (#1) *Hoppus vs. Prohyas (mirco-short) *Hoppus vs. Warrior for Hire (#2) *Hoppus vs. Prohyas (intro) *Hoppus vs. Warrior for Hire (#3) *Hoppus vs. Norman Warrior and Danelda *Hoppus vs. Warriors for Hire (#4) The Angry German Kid Show *Hoppus and Leopold vs. Madrice *Hoppus, Leopold, Leorich vs. Leonard *Hoppus vs. Marie *Hoppus, Zombie Fabrice, Leopold, Jake and Ronald vs. Madrice *Hoppus, Zombie Fabrice and Leopold vs. Kyle The Koala *Hoppus and Leopold vs. Unknown Bad Babysitter *Hoppus, Sean, Leopold, 40T10 and Fabrice vs Stephen Quire *Hoppus, Leopold, Leonidas, Leonard, Sean Slikk, Leorich, 40T10 and Jake vs. Barry Slikk The Angry German Kid Movie The Angry German Kid Show Power-Up Angry German Kid: Final Mix The Movie The Angry German Kid Show NEXT Mighty Magiswords GT Trivia *He is the one of the characters who actually swears. *There is the list of episodes where we see him crying. *According to Kyle A. Carrozza, the creator of the original Mighty Magiswords series, Hoppus The Lagomercenary was named after Mark Hoppus of the band "Blink-182". Gallery 2018-05-13 18.59.31.png|Hoppus naked blocked the door blushing. (Taken from The Angry German Kid Show NEXT episode "Mutant Rabbit Warrior's Sadness") Project Capture (31).jpg|Hoppus transforms into his dark form Project Capture (63).jpg|Hoppus crying (Taken from The Angry German Kid Show NEXT episode "More Dark Secrets of Hoppus") It s okay dear by genebernardino13-dcdkysm.jpg|Jeseca Rabswell cheer Hoppud up (Taken from The Angry German Kid Show NEXT episode "More Dark Secrets of Hoppus") Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Homicidals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villians Category:Former Villians Category:Back from the Dead Category:Arrested Characters Category:Characters turning to be a Heroes Category:Decreased Category:Scatterbrained Characters